


The world's waiting

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon wakes up in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world's waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble in the baker!Leon series, written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'tangled'

Leon blinked and woke up with a wide smile on his face. He nuzzled into his man’s neck and loved how the possessive huge hand felt in his tangled curls. 

They didn’t even make it to the bed last night after the kisses to his burnt finger, they’d made sweet love right here on the couch and fell asleep sated.

Shifting a bit, Leon grinned at how sore he felt. It was the best feeling in the world and he made a content little sound. 

“It’s time to wake up, babe, the world’s waiting for our infamous cup cakes” He whispered.


End file.
